Revenge of the Dragon
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: The final war is about to begin. The 3rd and final part to my American Dragon saga is here! If Only you Knew started it all with a simple kiss, and Age of the Dragon left off with the tragic death of Jake Long. But then again… who ever said he died?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of the Dragon 

Changed summary. The final war is about to begin. The 3rd and final part to my American Dragon saga is here! If Only you Knew started it all with a simple kiss, and Age of the Dragon left off with the tragic death of Jake Long. But then again… who ever said he was gone for good? The war rages on! Darkness is spreading fast and the dragons are becoming extinct! Now, Jake must be given 1 last chance to make the right decision, because if he doesn't… it's all over.

Prologue: Spirit of a Dragon

The world as they knew it had ended. Jake, with all his evil power, actually kept the true evil at bay. Now that it is released, there might be no hope. With this immense power on the loose nobody's safe. It had been a week since they resurrected Jake Long, now their only hope. They now have one week to stop this power, it is now, truly, the final countdown.

"Rose… I don't know how I could apologize to you and everyone on the way I acted. All I can say is sorry. It might not be good enough, but I'll never let myself get corrupted like that again."

"Your apology is excepted."

"Emergency! The Dark One is here!" a soldier screamed.

"Jake, you need to get out there!"

"Will do Rose. DRAGON-UP!"

"Jake Long…"

"Shut-up."

"Fine then. Let's fight!" Jake used his flame breath on the Dark One who used his staff to block it. The Dark One charged into Jake before shooting several arrows at Jake. Jake somehow freezes them with some kind of ice balls.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"NO!" Screamed the Dark One. "You've already learned to harness the spirit of a dragon?"

"Uh… I guess."

"Another day then dragon…. Another day."


	2. Chapter I: The Secret Life of Felix Dark

Chapter I: The Secret Life of Felix Dark! 

"That… was weird…" Jake said. "And what did that guy mean by 'spirit of a dragon'."

"You somehow were able to tap into the power of a dead dragon. It's in an ancient prophecy."

"Ok…" Jake scratched his head. "That makes no sense what so ever…"

"I know."

"Ok, one more question, what or who exactly is 'The Dark One'?"

"Nobody knows. He just appeared before we brought you back to life."

… … … … …

"Morph." The Dark One said. The Dark One changed from his old man disguise into a young man. He turned into a Teenager, no older then 17 with long silver hair. He carried a large sword and had an orange amulet around his neck.

"Master Dark, what shall I do for you?" A zombie butler asked.

"Nothing for now Sebastian."

"Right sir."

"Ungh… being the richest\cutest teen still alive AND a dragon hunter sure is tiring."

"Shall I get you an aspirin?"

"Yes. Thank-you." He turned on the TV.

"Today, the world continues to steadily recover from the destruction and mayhem of the young and corrupted Jake Long, who today has been brought back to life to stop 'The Dark One' as he's known. In other news, the environment is slowly healing. Felix Dark had this to say:

"I want this world to become normal once more, Mother Nature's once outstanding beauty lay waist in rubble today. Now, with the money I am contributing, this will never happen again! Stronger buildings and protected fields! That is what earth needs!" He walked into his large kitchen when he heard a knock outside his mansion.

"Great, fan girls." He answered it. Just as expected, thousands of girls were outside the door. "GO AWAY!" They did nothing. His eyes glowed red and they all ran away. "I hate my life."

Short. Anyway, the new chapter is on it's way.

"GET THESE GIRLS OFF ME!"

Gotta help Felix. See ya!


	3. Chapter II: The Haunted

Ok, who's ready for a new chapter? There should be another on soon 'cause I gotta go on vacation this Friday for 2 weeks or so. Anyway, enjoy these chapters!

Chapter II: The Haunted 

21 years had passed since the death of the Huntsmaster. Rose still, somewhere inside her, missed him. He was a very wicked man, and sometimes she felt as if he was still there… watching her, angrily… she dare not look behind her. "Huntsgirl…" Rose heard a deep taunting voice.

"Who dares call me that?" She looks behind her in horror. It was the Huntsmaster! His eyes were blood red and he had claws like Wolverine's from X-men. His cape was torn up and his armor was made entirely of dragon-bone. His hands were nothing but his bones and in the light; she saw a skull under his mask. A human skull. "AAAIIIIIEEEEE!" She screams. Jake flies in as a dragon before touching Rose' shoulder.

"Rose, what's wrong? I heard you scream."

"The… the Huntsmaster!" Jake looks around.

"Where? I don't see him."

"What? He was right here!"

"Rose… Rose… snap out of it! The Huntsmaster is dead. He has been for 21 years!"

"Y, you're right… I guess I was just imagining things… (I hope)" she said. (Might I suggest listening to the Sleepy Hollow song while reading to this?)

… … … … …

Far beneath the earth, the skeletal arms of dead Huntsclan members rip through the ground as skeletons with shredded ninja suits crawl from even farther below. The smiling skeletons of the dead Huntsclan kneel down to the Zombie Huntsmaster. "Today is the day my fellow clan members! The curse has begun! The fall of dragons is now!"

"HUZAH!" They cheer.

"Draw your weapons! We have our first target. MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Death to dragons, death to all!" They scream. They burst their hands through the ground of Central Park, as people run away screaming. "Death to dragons, death to all!" They shout again. The Huntsmaster floats in the air glowing purple and scares away the masked children.

"Happy Halloween. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" (Yes it's Halloween there.) They all march to the largest building, where Rose made her new HQ. "Huntsgirl… your betrayal is not forgotten.

"Mistress Rose! You won't believe this! There's a whole army of skeletons outside! And what's worse, they're leaded by the Huntsmaster!" Rose was wide eyed.

"No… no it can't be!" The Huntsmaster with his army busts down the door.

"Your betrayal is all but forgotten girl!" Rose tries to kick him but he moves. He grabs her by her neck, she gasps for air.

"ROSE!" Jake rushes in and knocks the Zombie back. His mask falls of and he sees rotted flesh on a skull with blood-red eyes.

"The American Dragon." Jake shoots a cold stare before burning the Huntsmaster Zombie, boiling the rotted flesh off him. He stares angrily at Jake and Rose. His army quickly dissolves as they walk into the bright light.

"Wha?"

"They're weaklings." The Huntsmaster extends his claws out at the two. Rose throws a dagger at him in defense. He quickly back-flips and dodges it. Jake quickly grabs the Huntsmaster's claws and snaps them in half.

"What now?" The Huntsmaster summons a sword and cuts Jake's arm, he screams in pain. Huntsmaster then stabs his sword into Jake's wing, making him morph out of his dragon form.

"Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! It's over!"

"Not unless I'm the one to end it."

"Felix Dark?" Asks Rose.

"You know me as the Dark One. But Felix Dark is my real name. The Huntsmaster here seems to forget what I resurrected him for!"

"To end the dragon legacy."

"No Huntsmaster, to weaken Jake Long! You have overstayed your welcome!" Felix's eyes flash red and The Huntsmaster turns to dust. "Jake Long… you look so pitiful. So weak. Now to end the great dragon protector!"

"NO!" Rose gets in the way and is hit with a large plasma blast.

"Rose! You…!" Jake morphed into a dragon and picked Felix up by his neck. Felix struggled for air before turning into a snake and dropping to the floor and transforming into his normal self.

"Hrah!" Felix cut Jake across his face and kicked him to the floor. "Another day Jake. Another day…" Felix then morphed into a bat and flew away. Jake got up and carried rose to the intensive care area.

… … … … …

"Jake Long will never survive this new pawn of mine… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Boogeyman, let the terror begin!"


	4. Chapter III: The Great Adventure! Part I

Jake's journey is about to become more dangerous! Now, he must travel across the waist land that is earth! Anyway, feel free to ask questions and give ideas. All questions will be answered and ideas help my writer's block!   
Oh yes… YAY! Tory A. is back! Well, glad you like them so far! Anyway, like I said up there: All questions will be answered and ideas will help my writer's block!  
**Lavenderpaw: **Thanks for the comment. 

**Kimmie555: **Why?

**YFWE: **One of my favorite writers. Thanks.

Chapter III: The Great Adventure! Part I 

A large zombie creature with sharp claws walks across the small paradise that is Little New York. His white pasty face and red eyes spooked everyone near him. Children knew him as the Boogeyman. With him he had a large sack, black and thick. Many fear him. They say his sack is to carry young children away to his cave. The dark starry night was perfect for him, as the sun burned his flesh.

"Heh, heh, heh… children… perfect prey… This is the Boogeyman, is this Master Dark?"

"Yes. Have you found any dragon children?"

"No, why are they so important anyway?"

"A dragon caused this destruction. If I kill all the others, this will never happen again!"

"How can I find one?"

"They won't fear you. They'll turn into a dragon and try to fight you. That's why you have that suit on."

"Smart thinking Dark… heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… I am about to become very popular." He said in his deep raspy voice (If you've seen Static Shock, he sounds like Ebon).

"Not so fast creep." Jake appears in dragon form.

"Jake Long…"

"What's in the bag? Candy?"

"RRRAAAHHHH!"

"I'll take that as a no!" Jake flies over the Boogeyman's claw. The behemoth jumps into the air and cuts Jake under his eye. "Great, another scar! You know, remind me to kill your master later!"

"GRAH!"

"Here, take a breath mint."

"Ooh, thank-you!" The Boogeyman eats it. "Now, GRAH!" Jake punches the monster back.

"Why do they call you the Boogeyman anyway?"

"Dunno'." The Boogeyman leaps onto Jake. "Die! Your head will make another great addition to Dark's collection!"

"Get off of me!" Jake somehow catches on fire and shoots up like a torpedo. "Whoa, a new Dragon Spirit!"

"No spirit will save you from me! My armor is totally unbreakable to all dragon attacks!"

"Oh yeah?" Jake catches on fire again and dashed head first into the Boogeyman.

"GAGA!"

"HHHRRRAAHHHH!" The Boogeyman flies into a building and it fall on him.

"Ouch." There's a bright orange light and out comes Felix Dark.

"We meet again Dragon."

"Dark."

"Heh. Boogeyman, there is no more use for you. BEGONE!" The Boogeyman disappears. "It's over boy!" Jake freezes the air around him and launches an icicle barrage upon Dark. "Ungh!"

"That's my Ice Spirit attack! Now taste flames pretty boy!"

"UNGH! Heh, heh, heh! Devil Blade!" A large sword is shoved through the ground nearly hitting Jake. "I must take my leave. I have more important matters to attend to. Consider this good luck dragon."

… … … … …

"General Jake! Rose's condition has taken a turn for the worse! We could help her but…"

"What?"

"You would have to go to little Hong Kong for a rare medicine. The worst part is you have 3 days before she dies."

TO BE CONTINUED

Review. And yet again: All questions will be answered and ideas will help my writer's block!

Oh, and don't forget. I have a 2-week vacation Friday!


	5. Chapter IV: The Great Adventure! Part II

Guess I should post this up before I leave for a Vacation tomorrow, the final chapter! (Why are my stories so short?) Enjoy! And always review.

Tory A.: If you have read Age Of The Dragon, Jake was corrupted and turned the world into a wasteland. Thus, they are still recovering. Oh, and Rose won't die. No worries!

Everyone, before I start the chapter, I have a small spoiler for this one. In the end, Jake and Rose get married and have a baby, but should I create a new saga for Jake's child? The baby's a boy, and you decide the name! I'll try and read reviews; I need your help on this one!

Chapter IV: The Great Adventure! Part II

Everyone is counting on Jake. Especially Rose. He could see the sun setting in beautiful Orange and Red colors. When they were younger, before they found Timothy, Rose and him loved to sit and watch the sunset. Long romantic nights like those were unforgettable. Jake flew as fast as possible. He could see little Hong Kong already. Only two days it took. Jake finally made it. He talked with the guard by the door and explained why he was there. "Go right in then. Look for Dr. Cornelius Banks, an outsider. He knows a lot about this medicine!"

"Thanks."

"Oh… and beware Felix Dark…"

"Great. He has a mansion here too?"

… … … … …

The place was beautiful, especially around Felix's Palace. He lived here! "Hey, Has anyone seen a Dr. Banks?" The Chinese woman pointed towards the Palace. "Great…"

… … … … …

"You want me to what?" Asked Dr. Banks. "You're crazy Dark!"

"Make this Dragon Poison now! Or say Good-bye to your life!"

"Yes… master…"

"I like that name. Master. Well?"

"Yes master!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Not so fast!" Jake screamed, barging through the doors.

"Jake Long."

"Felix Dark."

"Have you come to test my Dragon Poison? The Dr. was kind enough to make me a sample! Enough to kill you!" Dark throws the poison at Jake. It hits, but what's this? It smells like apple! "What?"

"Looking for this? It's also the medicine I need for Rose."

"YOU!"

"The Doctor's gone Dark. It's over."

"No! It'll never be over!" Felix pulls out a remote and hits a button. 3 large metal tubes inject them selves into Felix's body. Felix screams in pain as several poisons and potions are poured into his body. Several Devil horns appear on his head and back and his face turns into that of a demon's. His orange medallion became an orange crest on his head. His body was also that of a demon's and he had large claws, sharper then anything you could imagine. "Your end is now, dragon…"

"No it isn't." Jake flew up to the large monster's head and summoned Lightning from the sky. "RRRRAAAAHHHH!"

"UNGH! Get back here!" Felix catches Jake in his claw. "Ha, ha, ha."

"Catch this!" Jake catches on fire burning Felix. Felix was infuriated.

"GWAH! Enough!" Felix shoots several laser beams at Jake.

"I have one last trick! I call upon the mighty powers of the Dragon Lord of stone!"

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Felix quickly turns gray and turns into a large statue. Jake summons lightning again and breaks the statue into pieces, destroying Felix for good. The entire city cheers as Jake walks out. Jake's medicine for Rose was somehow unharmed. He takes one last look at the palace of Felix Dark as angry Dragons destroy it. He takes the long trip back home and gives the medicine to the Doctor. A week later… "Rose… I have one question… and I'm hoping you'll say yes."

"What?"

"Rose… will you marry me?"

"Of course…"

… … … … …

9 months later…

"It's a boy!" The Doctor shouts into the speaker. The Soldiers outside then cheer for the new son of Jake and Rose Long. After several years, peace had finally been achieved. In a way, you could say they all lived happily ever after. Or at least, that's what they thought. All the way back to Little Hong Kong, an orange medallion sits on the ground. An evil laugh echoes through it as the moon shines down upon it.

"BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The End 

Or is it? You decide! In about 2 weeks my vacation will end and I'll be back from Maryland and check my reviews. You name the child, you decide if this branches off into a new saga. It's all up to you! And…. DECIDE!


End file.
